WataMote Chapter 007
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis This is the first chapter to break up the story into one to two page sections with titles. The cover depicts Tomoko looking back at the reader at the top of stairs en route to school. The side narration asks: "As each day goes by, does she get closer and closer to becoming an adult?" Going to School (登校・とうこう・''tōkō'') A bleary-eyed Tomoko emerges from her home to face school with hope since her horoscope predicts that she will have a good day. Feeling good, she decides to run to school but ends up throwing up on the side of a building to the disgust of students who pass by. Nodding Off (居眠り・いねむり・''inemuri'') In class, Tomoko appears fast asleep at her desk. As the bell rings, Tomoko goes through the motions of standing and bowing while complimenting herself on perfecting her ability to pretend she is asleep until the bell rings. Eating Lunch Early (早弁・はやべん・''hayaben'') Tomoko becomes hungry from having emptied her stomach earlier. She decides to sneak some of her lunch during class and becomes embarrassed when some of her classmates comment about the smell. The Kind of Person that Makes me the Most Angry (一番むかつくタイブ・いちばんむかつくタイブ・''ichiban mukatsuku taibu'') During break, Tomoko overhears classmates making fun of another boy for walking home with a girl after all of his rants about "normal fags" who do such things. Tomoko would shorten her life by a year if it would result in them all dying. I Don't Want to Envision it (想像したくない・そうぞうしたくない・''sōzōshitakunai'') When Tomoko hears students discuss the second year field trip, she experiences a severe anxiety attack just by envisioning all of the social events that would take place while letting her imagination run wild. Avoidance (回避・かいひ・''kaihi'') Tomoko is relieved to reach her final period only to learn that it is art class and she must pair-up with another student. Unable to do so, Tomoko feigns illness and goes to the nurse’s office. Nurse's Office (保健室・ほけんしつ・''hokenshitsu'') As she lays in a bed, Tomoko realizes that a boy lays in the bed next to her. Going Home (1) (下校①・げこう・''gekō'') As she walking by the practice fields, Tomoko finds a baseball roll to her feet. She returns it to another female student who serves as the baseball team's manager. In her mind, Tomoko begins to speculate on her role until she thinks of rude jokes involving players shower their manager their "human bats." She feels embarrassed that she thinks of such vulgar things. Going Home (2) (下校②・げこう・''gekō'') On her way home, Tomoko tries to walk over a bridge but a girl and her boyfriend are taking up both sides of the stairs. From behind, Tomoko cannot help but see the girl’s panties. Tomoko protests to herself that she is not a pervert; she only wanted to see what panties a girl with a boyfriend wears. Reminiscing (振り返る・ふりかえる・''furikaeru'') Alone and standing on the bridge Tomoko decides to think about everything that happened. The only thing she thinks about, and makes a mental note to remember, is the image of the girl’s panties. The side narration reads: "and so Tomoko's day ends." Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Akane Okada (unnamed) *Yoshinori Kiyota (unnamed) *Yōhei (flashback) *Art Teacher (Tomoko's imagination) *Baseball Team Manager (Unnamed female student) Trivia *Akane Okada and Yoshinori Kiyota remain unnamed; however, they become more important characters in later chapters. The anime uses them and Hina Nemoto in place of these early chapter "generic students." *The unnamed baseball manager is not Kotomi. Cultural References *One of Tomoko's classmates mentions Twitter. Memorial Moments *A tired and depressed Tomoko has a moment of cheer only to vomit, which sort of summarizes her existence up to this point. *Tomoko's reaction to others is to label and condemn them. *As the notes to various "fan translations" explain, "normal fag/normalfag" is used for リア充 (reajū) or a person who lives a normal life. Quotes *"If shortening my lifespan by a year would kill these guys, I'd do it."– Tomoko *“No! I'm not a pervert, I was just curious about what kind of panties a girl with a boyfriend would wear… It's just pure curiosity, there's no ulterior motive behind it…” – Tomoko Gallery Tomoko_Field_Trip.png|Tomoko's imagination runs wild over the concept of a field trip. Tomoko_Ashamed.png|Tomoko is ashamed by her imagination. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 1